


Keep it in the Closet

by mevima, un-shit-yourself (fenix_down)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Accidental Angry Kissing, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage mention, Comeplay, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Incest, Lack of shame on the author's part, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevima/pseuds/mevima, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenix_down/pseuds/un-shit-yourself
Summary: “Just thinking of something you said a while back, when we were on the coast. You said Carver was handsome, didn’t you?”“Fuck, Garrett, now?” Anders’ head fell forward with a sigh.“You did.” He spanked Anders to punctuate the statement. “You want him to be doing this to you instead? You want my little brother’s cock, love?”Anders flushed in embarrassment, while Carver was certain he would die, struck down there and then out of pure mortification even as the idea took root in his head.





	Keep it in the Closet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mevima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevima/gifts).



> Written for a prompt given by [Mevima](http://mevima.tumblr.com) that we ended up RPing out together, and she beta'd it too, so basically she did half the work for her own request. So, thanks?

Carver slid through the half-open door to Garrett’s room and looked about for anything of interest. He’d been trying to find the copy of _The Lustful Orlesian Maid_ that Garrett had stolen from his pack (which had been a gift from Isabela and in no way his own purchase or even taste, honestly) and figured that he’d retaliate. There’d been numerous times in their adolescence that they’d had such wars with each other; the last one resulted in Garrett stealing every pair of pants Carver owned and forcing him to wear one of Bethany’s skirts until his honor had outweighed his pride.

At least his brother’s room was more organized now that Anders had moved in. Still thinking of the previous clothing incident, he peered in the wardrobe for anything he knew his brother would miss, but could only come up with an assortment of mage robes and a suspicious amount of silk scarves.

He was stuck contemplating them (and the fact that he’d never even seen Garrett wear any of them) when he heard laughter and footsteps from the hall. Carver jumped at the loud thud of a body impacting the outer wall, dropping the scarf and glancing about in a panic. The sound of   lustful noises meant Garrett and Anders had returned early; explaining away his presence would take more persuasion than Carver knew he had, so he did the only thing his foolish mind could come up with.

The wardrobe shut just before Garrett’s door slammed against the wall and quickly banged closed again, and Carver cursed his stupidity as he stood in the dark. This was absolutely not what he had planned, and now he would be stuck for Maker-knows how long while his idiot brother and his idiot brother’s boyfriend did Maker-knows what mere feet away.

The wood only muffled the noises a little, and Carver’s imagination filled in the blanks even as he willed it not to, nails digging into his palms at each sigh and moan. He fervently reminded himself that it was his _brother_ outside the door. But even still, the traitorous part of his brain conjured memories of another stealthy attempt gone wrong, stuck in a barn loft listening to similar noises…

The trail of thought derailed completely when Anders’ voice filtered through the wardrobe, low and sultry. “Don’t tease, Garrett. You know how much I need it.”

Carver’s ears twitched, holding his breath as he heard a loud slap and an answering whimper. “You _always_ need it. Can’t get enough, can you?” More slapping, and Carver _knew_ what those noises likely were (if Anders’ moaning wasn’t enough of a tell), but he told himself that he _had_ to peek, just to be certain that nothing actually violent was taking place.

The wardrobe door eased open soundlessly and Carver was grateful for the hand that moved to muffle his startled gasp before he even realized what he was looking at. Anders was on his hands and knees on the bed, ass pink from the spanking he’d heard, rocking back against what Carver could only imagine was his brother’s hand. Said brother blocked the view of anything else (and there was a fleeting moment of jealousy at how good Garrett’s own ass looked) and Carver found himself unable to look away, especially after Garrett moved slightly and revealed just how many fingers Anders was taking. Carver felt his cock twitch and he bit the inside of his mouth hard; this was _not_ going to happen.

Garrett, meanwhile, had been keeping an ear cocked even as he fingered Anders open; he’d left the wardrobe half-open on purpose, and the fact that it was closed when they’d entered made him wonder if Carver had snuck into snatch something and gotten stuck. His threats of “payback” for the theft of the book hadn’t exactly been subtle. That choked sound was enough of a hint, even with Anders’ loud moaning at the four fingers thrust deep . Well, his sneaky baby brother was going to get an eyeful for his troubles. He withdrew his fingers to pull Anders into a better position, ass pointed towards the closet, and the blond whimpered.

“Keep going,” he pleaded, and Garrett laughed, tapping his fingers against his lover’s hole without entering.

“Just thinking of something you said a while back, when we were on the coast. You said Carver was handsome, didn’t you?”

“Fuck, Garrett, now?” Anders’ head fell forward with a sigh.

“You did.” He spanked Anders to punctuate the statement. “You want him to be doing this to you instead? You want my little brother’s cock, love?”

Anders flushed in embarrassment, while Carver was certain he would die, struck down there and then out of pure mortification even as the idea took root in his head. It wasn’t as if Anders wasn’t attractive, if a bit skinny for his tastes (he’d not been with a man yet, but that was hardly the point), but it was his brother’s partner, and that immediately made the man off-limits for anything, including idle fantasies. But now, with the blond bent over and arching back, almost showing off while Garrett worked his fingers back inside, it was easy to picture himself in his brother’s place and wonder just how tight he’d be.

So caught up in the image, Carver almost missed Garrett’s next question, and then had to stop himself from falling out of the wardrobe altogether. "Or both of us at the same time?” Anders let out a breathy cry and rocked back on Garrett’s hand. “Who do you want fucking your face? You want him to pound you while you suck my cock?"

"Maker, both of you,” Anders managed.

Garrett grinned triumphantly. “Both of us, how?" He twisted his fingers, and Anders panted for breath.

"Both - both inside me."

"At the same time?” Garrett asked teasingly, feigning surprise. “Think we could both fit in this tiny, tight little hole?" The last few words were punctuated by his fingers moving harshly, pulling needy sounds from his lover.

There was no justifying the fact that Carver was _hard_ now, more ashamed and aroused than he’d ever been in his life, and he was thankful that he still had a hand over his mouth because they both would have heard that gasp he uttered. His free hand clenched, refusing to move it where he wanted it and instead bracing his hand on the wardrobe wall.

The sound of wood creaking brought a manic glint to Garrett’s eye, and he swatted Anders’ ass again. “Fuck yourself on my fingers, then, show me how much you want two thick cocks. I’ve seen Carver’s, he’s not small either. We’d _wreck_ you.”

“Maker, _yes,_ please. I can take it, I’ll prove it, give me more - more fingers, make me ready for you both.”

That grin on Garrett’s face should have ruined Carver’s arousal, but it didn’t, and that was when he knew he was too far gone. “Give you something else besides,” his brother said, and yanked out his fingers to pull Anders into his lap, sitting on the bed in one smooth movement. The blond wasted no time, sinking down with a throaty moan, letting Carver have a full view of Anders throwing his head back onto Garrett’s shoulder as he took his brother’s (fuck, his _brother’s_ ) cock all the way to the hilt, only taking a moment to adjust before grinding down hard. “Oh, yes,” Anders moaned, and it was almost too hard to see, but there was a pause, Anders shuddered, and… there was finger alongside Garrett’s cock, _inside_ him, stretching Anders wider. Carver felt dizzy.

Garrett sank his teeth into Anders neck, one hand gripping his hip to keep the rhythm hard as he worked a second finger in, trying not to look at the closet when Anders keened and Carver attempted to muffle another whimper. "So naughty, wanting two brothers to fuck you at once, Both of us using you and filling you up like you need. I've seen how he looks at you, I know he's thought about what you'd look like when you come."

"Maker, Hawke, I'm so full." Anders ran his hands through his hair and back, gripping Garrett's head for an anchor, muscles flexing beautifully.

"Not full enough, you've got another cock to take. Why don't you beg him to fuck you?" Anders cursed and shook his head, and Garrett chuckled against his skin. "What's wrong, are you shy? I can feel you shaking, you know you want it. Beg my brother for his cock."

Carver was going to lose his Maker-damned mind; he dug his nails into his palm, other hand finally rubbing his cock through his pants, unable to resist. He stared at the place where his brother’s fingers worked Anders open, the man’s eyes closed and body tense. “Carver,” Anders breathed; the closet doors rattled with Carver’s involuntary jerk, but the blond didn’t notice. "I want you. I want both of you. Fuck me, Carver, please, I want your cock inside me, I want to feel you both, know what it means when you slide against each other just for me." He turned his head and pressed a sloppy kiss to Garrett's lips. "Am I working him up?"

He was referencing the fantasy Carver in his head, of course, Carver knew that, but he wanted to shout. He wanted to burst out and take what was offered but it _wasn’t_ being offered, not truly, and he was going to go _mad_ if he didn't get himself off and then run away for a week, at least.

"Mmm, you're working _me_ up, that's for damn sure. The way you're still so tight and clenching around my cock and fingers and still wanting more." Garrett gave a chuckle and looked pointedly over Anders' shoulder at the closet door. "Beg a little more for us, love."

Carver went cold; his brother knew he was there. _How the hell does Garrett know?_ He didn’t have time to think about it, though, as Anders pulled his leg back for a better view, putting on a show for someone he didn't know was there. Garrett was encouraging him in it but - _he knows Carver's there_ \- and that's just way too confusing for his lust-addled brain. "Please come here, I can't wait any longer." The strain in Anders' pretend pleading wasn't faked; Garrett teased his entrance with a third finger and he _wanted_ it, it was so obvious, the way he ground down hard. "Please, please, it's not enough. Fuck me, Carver, now, please!"

Garrett groaned and pressed his fingers close to his cock; on the next thrust down, Anders took a third and he shuddered with a wail, whimpering, "please," over and over, and then Garrett, the fucking madman, smirked and stared in Carver's direction. "You heard him, little brother. You going to sit there and watch all night?"

Anders and Carver froze at the same time, but Carver still had his hand in his pants, making him clumsy, and he stumbled in shock, knocking into the door just enough to creak it open a bit more. He couldn't pretend not to be there any more, and tried to straighten himself out, wasting time trying to figure out something to say. The blond laughed, a breathy, delighted sound, as the door finally opened enough to reveal Carver’s presence, and he pressed a kiss to Garrett’s jaw, starting to move his hips again. "Hawke, you got me a surprise!"

"Can't take the credit, he snuck in on his own, didn't you?" Garrett hadn't stopped grinding into Anders, and Carver swallowed thickly as both men eyed him, trying very hard _not_ to stare at the flushed, wet rim of Anders' hole stretched around Garrett’s cock and fingers.

"I- I didn't mean to..." He started, but didn't know how to finish. He knew he really ought to get the fuck out, but beyond guiltily stepping away from the closet, couldn’t manage to make himself move far.

"Didn't mean to hide in our closet?" Anders finished for him, watching Carver grasp for an explanation. "Didn't mean to watch us fucking?" He tilted his head back, groaning exaggeratedly. "Didn't mean to get hard from it?" he whispered.

Carver's face burned and Garrett made a scolding noise. "He's such a tease," he said, free hand tugging at Anders' hair. "Going to corrupt my baby brother with that filthy mouth."

"Hardly a baby," Anders said, eyeing Carver's clothed dick, still hard despite his confusion and hesitation. And fuck, the two of them looked good together, but he refused to analyze that thought.

"He meant it, you know. He wants you to fuck him." Garrett's fingers made a wet sound as they slid from Anders' hole, and the blond whimpered, needy. "He wants _us_ to fuck him."

"Fuck, yes," Anders groaned. He spread his legs as wide as he could, gripping Hawke's thighs so he could fuck himself harder. "Maker, the both of you - gorgeous, strong men, inside me at the same time - it's a dream come true." He licked his lips as he eyed Carver up and down. "You may have been a surprise, but you are _not_ a disappointment."

This felt wrong in so many ways, but Anders was still moving: sweaty, tempting, making little breathy noises, and he couldn't tear his eyes away. "You... you can't be okay with this, Gare."

"Why not, 'cos it's totally depraved?" Garrett grinned, all teeth. "Far be it from me to deny Anders what he wants, especially when he asks so nicely."

" _Please_ ," Anders whined, on cue, and even though Carver knew the man was doing it on purpose, it went straight to the ache in his groin. Still, he hesitated.

"You have always been depraved," Carver murmured, stalling. Eyes fixed to Anders' hands, his throat, his lips, anything to keep his gaze away from his _brother's dick_ , Carver took a step closer, hooked.

"Always will be, dear brother." Garrett pulled Anders' hair again, baring his lover’s throat, healing marks and fresh ones scattered across pale skin. "Runs in the family, you know. Not the first time you've snuck around watching me fuck."

Carver didn’t know if Hawke was bluffing about that time in the barn (watching him fuck one of the farmhands, jerking off guiltily to the rhythm of his brother’s groans), but he ignored the comment and stepped closer to Anders, close enough now to let the mage run an appreciative hand down his chest to his belt. "You talk too fucking much," Carver said, blood hot but still unnerved, afraid this was all an elaborate prank.

Anders rose off of Hawke's lap with a filthy sound, grabbing Carver’s tunic, yanking him close, kissing him with such intensity that he started to actually think this _wasn’t_ a dream.

"Get these off," Anders hissed, tugging at Carver's pants until Carver grabbed for them himself to help. "I was just being fucked into oblivion, and you interrupted that - I need you _in me_." Glancing over his shoulder, Anders added hungrily, "You too."

"If you insist," Garrett purred, and after surreptitiously glancing across Carver's body as his brother quickly disrobed (all that sword swinging had definitely been an asset for him) he adjusted their positions on the bed until he was up on his knees, Anders' long limbs wrapped around him with Carver kneeling hesitantly on the bed behind Anders. Hawke knew they should probably _talk_ about this but ignored it; he’d always acted before thinking and wasn’t about to change that. "He's all ready for you, Carver," he said unnecessarily, strong hands lifting Anders’ ass higher, his lover making pleading noises against his shoulder.

Carver considered asking Anders if this was okay, but the blond arched his back, offering himself, and Carver's hands landed on smooth, pinked flesh without thinking. Gentle, hesitant, he slid his fingers down Anders' amazing ass, but apparently "gentle" wasn’t on Anders' list of demands.

" _Now_ ," Anders whined. "I'm so empty, I need you. I'm lubed up and everything, just _fuck_ me, Carver."

Whatever voice in Carver's head that warned against this was finally silenced, Anders spreading his legs wider with a long moan as Carver's cock grazed against his fucked-open hole and sank in, eyes falling shut. He thrust easily, no resistance after all that, refusing to open his eyes for fear (certainly nothing more) of meeting his brother's gaze as he fucked his boyfriend. His hands rested on Anders' back, not knowing where else to put them.

"That's it," Garrett coaxed. His cock throbbed but he waited and watched Anders' and Carver's faces, pressing a kiss to Anders' neck.

Anders pressed back against Carver’s hips eagerly, bracing himself on Hawke's shoulders. His eyes slit open and he grinned at his lover, saying deliberately, "I don't think he can fuck quite as hard as you can."

The jab was obvious, but Carver went for it anyway, wrapping his hands around Anders' waist to pull him back onto a vicious thrust, relishing the sharp groan that earned him. Garrett's hands joined his, guiding Anders' movements, and Carver snapped his eyes open, struck breathless by the bizarrely hot idea that his brother was... was jacking him off with his own lover.

And Garrett caught that look and smirked knowingly, tightening his hands over Carver's and forcing Anders to ride his brother's cock hard. "How does he feel?"

"Big. Hot. Bigger than you, even." Garrett thrust him back harder after that, and Anders gasped raggedly. "You opened me up so wide, love, don't waste it."

"Maker, he seriously wants that?" Carver scoffed, then pressed his sweaty forehead between Anders' shoulderblades. He would have laughed, but the tight squeeze around him was too good. "You're both insane."

"Right, just us, not the one who hides and wanks in closets." Garrett braced his hands under Anders' thighs, and Carver froze solid as he felt the first brush of _his brother's fucking cock_ against his. He wasn’t sure whether he or Anders made that startled noise, but he kept his head down, lip between his teeth.

"Yes, oh fuck please," Anders babbled out as Garrett finally positioned himself, tone changing to true pleading, not the teasing note from before. "Yes, please, both of you, fill me up, _fuck_." He stilled, trembling, at the first press of Garrett's dick against his entrance, and carefully leaned back so Carver's arms could support him.

Carver could feel every movement, every press of it, was almost certain he could feel his brother's heartbeat through their cocks as Garrett slowly, slowly pressed inward. His hands clutched at Anders' sides, the noises in the room mingling until he didn’t know who was gasping, murmuring a quiet curse, or making that high keening noise (but he was pretty sure that last one was Anders). Everything was heat and pressure and scent, he couldn’t even imagine what the blond must be feeling, but something twisted in Carver's gut when Garrett’s thigh brushed his and he realized how tightly they were all wound together.

Anders clawed at Hawke's shoulders, head lolled back against Carver's chest, noises cut off with a gasp as Hawke bottomed out. "Oh fuck, _fuck_ , you're both so big, oh, Maker," he moaned, and Carver shut him up with a messy kiss before the mage's noises did him in.

Garrett growled and ground into Anders slowly, deeply, those noises searing through both of them. Knowing it was his brother's dick rubbing wetly against his should have been disgusting but it wasn’t, far from it, and that was not something he had time to analyze. "You sure you can handle it?" he said, nuzzling against the other side of Anders' neck.

"Please, yes, both of you, I need you," Anders cried, one hand digging into Hawke's shoulder, the other wrapping around the back of Carver's head to hold him close. He cursed, arching and then falling loose when they both moved. “Oh, I can _feel_ you, sliding against each other inside me, sweet Maker.”

Carver ducked his head and just breathed for a moment, feeling all the places he was pressed against hot flesh. He thrust his hips experimentally and buried a groan in Anders' neck. They started slowly, unsteady, even as Anders urged them for more, trying to find a rhythm. Garrett raised one of Anders' legs higher to get a better angle and Carver adjusted his grip, trying to avoid touching his brother. It was far too intimate and confusing, and the discord made it awkward, all the emotions twisting around and somehow centering in his cock. Anders felt amazing, though, and he clung to that, the man pressed between them, trembling and panting for more.

Among the broken sounds and half-finished words, Anders begged to be kissed, and the two brothers tried to respond at the same time, only narrowly avoiding each other. "Fuck," Anders breathed, eyes slit open to watch them. "Kiss him, it would be so fucking hot."

Carver shuddered, stomach knotting at the chaotic feelings that idea brought, but Garrett laughed and played it off. "Don't corrupt my baby brother with your unspeakable desires," he scolded, and gave thrust in hard, avoiding meeting Carver's eyes.

Anders shouted at the rush of pleasure, clinging harder, head falling back onto Carver's shoulder again. "Spoilsport," he managed. "Fuck me ‘til I can't think, then."

"Can do that," Carver growled, and met Garrett’s next thrust with his own, hands gripping Anders' waist to keep him from bucking off their cocks as he screamed. He had no idea Anders could be so _loud_ in bed, and the sounds he made were utterly sinful, but he could still hear his brother’s grunts and groans over the mage's moaning and it did nothing to lessen his pleasure.

He dared to glance at Garrett and their eyes finally met, Carver's cheeks burning at the sight of his arms straining with Anders' weight, sweat beading across his chest, eyes dark and dangerous. He couldn’t look away, and their rhythm slowly became less like them fighting against each other and more... fucking Anders together, and the thought of _this_ being what got them to bond almost had Carver going into hysterics. Anders distracted him, though, scraping his nails over whatever skin he can reach as he howls in pleasure.

Carver's hand brushed the blond’s cock hesitantly, and Anders actually squeaked, incoherent words falling from his lips. "Yeah," Garrett breathed, and that seemed oddly like permission, so Carver wrapped his hand around it, letting the movement of their hips rock the blond up into his grip. Anders tightened impossibly around their cocks as his body tensed, nails pricking into their skin with a breathless shriek, spurting across Carver's fingers and Garrett's stomach.

Carver reached out to touch it before he could think, fingers sliding through the sticky mess on his brother's stomach until Garrett’s raw noise jolted him with realization. He hurriedly grabbed Anders instead, putting all of himself into fucking that wide-open hole, ignoring Garrett’s presence. Anders cried out weakly between them, almost sobbing raggedly as they both used his body, but of all things Carver knew, he trusted his brother to stop him if he was going too far, so he grit his teeth and drove toward his own peak with reckless abandon.

The sweetly pained noises his lover made as Carver fucked him didn’t concern Garrett, especially since Anders still held onto both of them tightly, bouncing on their cocks with the force of Carver's thrusts. He still felt the lingering touch of his brother's hand in the wet smear of cum across his stomach, and his cock twitched in tight heat, pressed close against his brother, _fuck_ , closer than he’d ever expected to be, nearly sharing breath as they took Anders hard.

Carver’s orgasm hit him like a fist; he locked up, all his muscles going tense, hands clamping down on Anders’ hips to hold him still, dizzying after all the movement, and when Carver’s teeth bruised his shoulder, Anders moaned, " _Yes_."

There was a hot, sudden rush of jealousy at the sight, and then Garrett yanked Carver's head back by the hair, his brother crying out with Anders as he fucked the blond relentlessly, hole slicked with Carver's cum and fuck, he could feel Carver’s cock spasm in the aftershocks. Carver's mouth fell open, and he only barely heard the whispered " _Gare,_ " before Carver's bottom lip was between Garrett’s teeth and he was shaking apart with the force of his own orgasm.

Carver couldn’t believe what was happening, but he didn’t have space to think right now, not with his cock still trapped in a hot vice, milking him dry, and all three of them shuddering in ecstasy. Instead, he fought back instinctively, growling against Garrett’s lips and pressing forward to take charge (he always loses, but he can at least win this). He forced his tongue into his brother’s mouth, eyes tightly closed, focused on the way Anders clenched around them.

It took a few moments for Garrett to reconnect with reality and his need for air, Carver's mouth demanding attention until the last moment when he pulled back with a heaving breath. Through his dazed expression, Anders looked a bit like the cat that got the cream, and that thought brought to mind how his lover was full of both his and his _brother's_ cum. He shivered at the drag of Carver's cock against his, too fucked out to have any witty comment, hips still jerking slightly.

They panted together for a moment, finally quiet for the first time in what felt like forever. Wriggling and shifting his hips with a little whimper, Anders still managed a weak comment. “I was right, ‘s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

The peace was broken, and Carver hurriedly pulled out, then away. Even if the Warden stamina rumor was true, Anders couldn’t be comfortable, and besides, the world had just made itself very well known again in his brother's face. He now knew exactly what his brother sounded like, _felt_ like, in orgasm (much closer than that distance in the barn, when he didn’t know which sounds were Garrett’s and which were the farmhand’s). Scrubbing at his face, Carver sat back on his heels, wondering how the fuck this had happened and dreading how Garrett would ruin him now.

Garrett carefully laid Anders down and stretched out next to him on the bed, catching his breath. The blond turned and rested his head on Garrett’s chest, gazing at Carver with a sated expression, then glanced between the two as if he could sense the fragile relationship hanging on a thread, depending on what Garrett did next.

And what he did was let out a snort, resting a hand in Anders' hair idly. "Well, never calling you 'baby brother' again," he joked.

Carver forced a stiff laugh, looking at the two of them. He suddenly felt that he was intruding (of course he was, he was hiding in their closet, for Maker's sake). But they looked so peaceful, so comfortable together, that he had to look away, and bent to snatch up his trousers.

"Carver." Anders' soft voice stopped him. "I'd be happy to do this again sometime."

He hesitated before looking back at the bed, and caught a wordless conversation between the two, Garrett petting Anders' hair fondly then giving an easy shrug, seemingly having no trouble meeting Carver's eyes despite what just happened. "If you want. No pressure." There was a pause, and he added, "Not telling anyone else, either, so don't worry. Not their business."

"I-- yeah. Not their business," Carver agreed. He yanked his trousers on (did he never even take off his shirt for this?) and said quietly, "I'll think about it." Fuck. Why had he even said that? His thoughts were swirling, but Anders' pleased grin and Hawke's calm expression were a balm, and he managed a wave as he fled out the door, still not certain that any of the past hour had been real.

“So,” Garrett asked, unable to hide the amusement in his voice. “Was it everything you wanted?”

“I could ask the same,” Anders replied. “You practically orchestrated the entire thing. You’re far too pleased with yourself.”

“What kind of pervert do you think I am?” Which wasn’t a denial, but Anders didn’t press the issue.

Instead, the blond carefully traced his fingers down Garrett’s chest with a coy smile. “There’s one thing still missing from the fantasy, you know. You still need to tie me down and fuck me again while I’m leaking with your cum and Carver’s, remember?”

“Oh, I can _definitely_ do that,” Garrett growled, filled with renewed energy by the idea, and went to fetch the scarves.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see USY on [Tumblr](http://un-shit-yourself.tumblr.com) and Mevi on [Tumblr](http://mevima.tumblr.com) to see what else they scream about.


End file.
